


Day 10 - Aomine - all I ask

by Fogfire



Series: 30 Days of writing [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fears that he might cry and he doesn’t want her to see that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10 - Aomine - all I ask

“Why is it that you always try to date douchebags?”   
Satsuki glares at him angrily. “You’re the douchebag, Aho! The guys I’m interested in are nice and caring! You’re the one who finds too many flaws! You’re a hypocrite.”  
“Take that back! I’m just worried over you stupid girl!”   
She stomps her feet angrily and walks away from him. He stays behind, like always. He hates to see her angry like that, but she needs to understand that the boys don’t deserve her. They’re not good enough for her. No one’s good enough for her, not even he himself.  
But he understands that he has to let her go if he does’t want to lose her completely.  
-  
“I’m not going to say sorry.” She looks up at his words and it pains him to see her tears. “Why did you come here then?”  
“Because you’re kind of right. Not all of them are assholes. If you want to date them, I won’t scare them away anymore… But you have to promise me something.”  
“Everything.” His voice is a bit hoarse as he speaks up again. “All i ask for is that I will always be your best friend .”   
He turns around and walks away, not waiting for her answer. He fears that he might cry and he doesn’t want her to see that. He misses the look of realization on her face, the softness in her eyes as she watches him leave. He misses her promise.  
“You have always been and will always be so much more than just my best friend. I promise you that.”  
He misses her words. But even though it’s a difficult path towards it, years later she tells him her promise again, voice loud and clear, on their wedding day.


End file.
